1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Mohs tapered handle remover, and more particularly, to a handle remover that allows easy removal of a knife tool with time and effort saving and safe operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whereas, in the prior art as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a Mohs tapered handle 1 is mainly for mounting a knife tool 2 (such as a bit, taper bit, formed tool, etc. where a bit is taken as an example in the following demonstration). If it is desired to remove the tool 2, a triangular iron 21 is extended into the long slot 11 of the tapered handle bottom, then struck with a hammer to remove the bit 2. This method is not only time and effort wasting, but also can be dangerous.
The main goal of this invention is to provide a Mohs tapered handle remover which can easily remove a knife tool and ensure time saving, effort saving and safe operation, to fully eliminate the defects of the prior art.